Fences
Section heading Fences In the play Fences by August Wilson, he put it during the same time period as Hank Aaron playing major league baseball for some good baseball references. Troy has very strange love and a very strange way of showing it. To me it was all good love, just some of it misunderstood, but I do believe in every relationship he had in the play was good love. The relationship between Troy and his wife Rose was displayed through the all play about how much he loved her. She felt the same way about him; they were married for 18 plus years. Throughout the play they cared deeply about one another, he made a few mistakes towards the end but the love was still there. His friend Bono told him “She loves you, Troy. Rose loves you” (Wilson, 1514). Troy would have gone to the end of the earth for his wife. His love for his son Cory was different but still there. He loved his son a lot but Cory had a hard time seeing it that way. He was a good athlete but he wanted more for his son than sports because it was so hard for a black man to make it. He made him work to know the meaning of earning his money. “The boy lied to me. I told him if he wanna play football… to keep up his chores and hold down that job at the A&P. That was the conditions” (Wilson, 1512). He was very hard on his son but it was because he saw the potential in him and he wanted his life to be better than the one that he had. His oldest son Lyons was 34 years old but still in ways acted like a kid. Troy only saw his son on Friday when he got his payday. Lyons would always come over and ask to have ten dollars. He knew this was the only reason why he came by, but it is his son that he loves so he would always give him the money, but also a hard time to make sure that he learned a lesson. “I ain’t asked you to give me nothing. I asked you to loan me ten dollars. I know you got ten dollars” (Wilson, 1496). After he said that the first thing that came from Troy was “There he go telling another lie. Time I see that ten dollars… he’ll be owing me thirty more” (Wilson, 1497). Bono was a great friend to Troy, he was just one of those guys that were there for him no matter what and Troy felt the same way. They had known each other for a long time and had been through a lot. “Yeah, I appreciate that, Bono. If you was messing around on Lucile I’d be telling you the same thing” (Wilson, 1514). “Well, that’s all I got to say. I just say that because I love you both” (Wilson, 1514). Gabe was his younger brother that got hurt during the war; he was crazy and always getting in trouble. Troy was still always there to bail him out. He went to jail once and Troy not having a lot of money went up there to get him again. “Ain’t said nothing. I give them fifty dollars and they let him go” (Wilson, 1513). As you can see throughout this whole play, he showed it in many different ways, Troy had good love for everyone that he was around. He was misunderstood at times, but he always went well and loved his family dearly. Wilson, August. “Fences.” Delbanco, Nicholas and Alan Cheuse. Literature Craft and Voice. New York City: McGraw Hill, 2012. 1489-1530. Book